


Gimme All Your Love

by Treebranchy



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treebranchy/pseuds/Treebranchy
Summary: Kat has a special night prepared for Adena but all doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Kat was a nervous wreck. She had been planning this for weeks now and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had gotten past her initial hesitation when it came to relationships and after a year and a half of being with Adena, Kat felt like she was ready for the next step. She still had some reservations about being in a long term committed relationship but whenever she looked at her girlfriend, whenever she kissed her, all her doubts disappeared.

Kat decided that tonight was the night she was going to propose. She had a plan. Kat was going to take Adena to the new restaurant downtown that she wanted to try, then on the way home they would stop for dessert. She was going to walk them through the park to see their favorite violinist, and under the moonlight with a beautiful accompanying melody from the busker, she was going to pop the question.

Ring secured in her pocket, Kat was pacing the living room of her apartment going over the details of her plan when she heard Adena come through the door.

“Hello, sorry I’m late,” Adena called as she entered the apartment, “My shoot ran a bit later than anticipated.”

Kat made her way over to her, smiling. “That’s okay, our reservation’s not for another—” She checks the time on her phone, “Thirty minutes.” She circled her arms around her girlfriend's waist, leaning in for a kiss. Adena reached up to gently scratch the back of Kat's neck, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, all Kat could think was

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my first foray into the world of fanfic writing. I absolutely adore Kat/Adena. Let me know what you think! (please be gentle)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @treebranchy and on twitter as @branchaleenie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.

Kat’s eyes widened at the realization that she had said that out loud. Her panicked eyes met Adena’s. This was not how this night was supposed to go. She couldn’t read the emotion on Adena’s face. Worry and panic started bubbling up inside her. Adena remained frozen so Kat hurried to make the situation less awkward. 

“Shit. Adena I—” Adena stirred at that and moved past Kat into their bedroom without a word. Kat didn’t know what to make of Adena's sudden departure and immediately unlocked her phone, opening the group chat she shared with Jane and Sutton and began frantically typing out a text to them. Before she could hit send though, Adena walked back out into the living room. 

Kat looked up at the sound of Adena’s footsteps and immediately started to apologize. She had to rectify the situation. 

“Adena, I’m so sorry.” 

“Kat—” Adena tried interjecting but Kat was already on a roll. 

“Not for proposing. Because. Well. I do want to marry you. I just. I wanted it to be different—” 

“Kat,” Adena said firmly, cutting her off and placing a gentle hand on Kat’s arm, “Stop. Breathe. Look at me.” 

Kat looked up at Adena then, but it took her a second to see that she was holding something in her free raised hand. Between Adena’s thumb and index finger she held a simple silver band. 

Kat froze. 

“I have been waiting to give this to you for a while, but I wanted to be sure that you were ready. I would never ask you to do something you were not comfortable with." 

Kat felt unexpected tears welling in her eyes. 

“Adena...” 

“Kat, I love you. So much. I know things have not always been easy for us. But I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

Kat felt like her heart had burst with all the love she felt for the woman in front of her. She tried to control the tears flowing down her cheeks but gave it up as a bad job as Adena continued. 

“Kat. Will you—?” 

“No!” 

“...no?” 

“No, not ‘no’... It’s just. I asked you first and you never answered” 

Adena’s nose crinkled as a giggle escaped her lips. 

“Ah yes, of course, I’m sorry. Ask me again”. Kat took a deep breath, and looked Adena in the eyes as she got down on one knee. She pulled the ring box out of her blazer pocket. 

“Adena. Will—” 

“Yes!” 

“I didn’t finish!” 

“Right, sorry, continue” 

“Adena. Will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?” 

Adena joined Kat on the floor and pulled her in for a searing kiss that made Kat’s heart soar. “Of course. Yes. Yes!” 

Kat grinned into the kiss, then pulled away to slide the gold band on her girlfriend’s finger. She grinned even wider as Adena did the same. She moved off the floor, pulling Adena up with her and pulled her close. “I’m going to be your wife” 

Her fiancée looked at her with an adoration so open and brilliant it could rival the sun. She pulled Kat in for a kiss that promised forever before responding, “And I yours” 

Kat tried to deepen the kiss but Adena pulled away. 

“We are not going to dinner anymore, are we?” 

Kat grinned. 

“We have a lifetime of dinners together. This one can suck it.” 

She pulled Adena close once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.
> 
> Wow sorry for the delay. Writer's block and a disappointing back end of season 2 kept me from writing. But I really wanted to finish this, let me know what you think!
> 
> @treebranchy on tumblr, @branchaleenie on twitter


End file.
